No Longer Damsels in Distress
by twinfeathers
Summary: My friends and I go to Hogwarts. Watch us the Damsels in Distress No More take Hogwarts by storm through not entire randomness. Set in Marauder Era J/L SB/OC RL/OC ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

No Longer Damsels in Distress

No Longer Damsels in Distress

I'm Back!

Did you miss me? Just kidding. Okay. Fourth times the charm. I'm trying again. I've already written up to chapter 3 so YAY!!

Any who; DISCLAIMER!! Whoop whoop: I don't own nothing 'cept Mica, Emilie and Shelby and any other names you don't recognize. This is the Marauder Era by the way. I'm not gonna give you any descriptions on the Marauders and Lily, I'll leave that up to you, or, you can just pick a random Marauder Era fanfic and use that description. Okay BYE BYE!!

Emilie's POV:

Nine A.M. WAY too early for any normal person to wake up, but Emilie Grey was _not _a normal person, she was a thirteen year old witch going to Kings Cross to catch the Hogwarts Express. Realizing it was September 1st she jolted upright pushing her messy, dirty blonde, waist-length hair out of hazel eyes.

Mica's POV:

Meanwhile, Mica Song woke up to her mothers frantic shouting. Narrowing her almond-shaped, deep brown eyes she slipped off her bed and went downstairs, where she was pounced on by her mother, who then started tugging Mica's long black hair into a tight braid. Time to go to Hogwarts.

Shelby's POV:

Shelby Anderson, unlike the other girls, was awake bright and early, bouncing up and down like a wallaby on steroids, her shoulder length dark brown hair falling sloppily into brown eyes that were sparkling in excitement.

"I'm going to Hogwarts again!" Shelby shrieked loudly, waking up everyone.

"Good for you, now SHUT UP!" came the somewhat muffled response from her brothers room.

"NO!" Shelby yelled back.

"SHUT UP!" her brother roared.

"Fine. _Somebody's_ grumpy this morning." She huffed.

X--Kings Cross Station--X

"Emilie! Mica! How were your summers?!" Someone cough cough shouted. Mica and Emilie swore under their breath.

Incoming in 3…2…1…" muttered Mica, Emilie laughed, and then they were tackled by Shelby.

"Omigosh you guys! How were your summers? Mine was good. We went to America, can you believe that?" Shelby rambled without pausing.

"No really? You went to America?" Mica mumbled under her breath, "We've only heard you talk about it for the entire _month _we were at Emilie's house." Emilie laughed and laughed but Shelby just kept chattering away.

"And then there was this really cute guy…… he was like, gorgeous…"

"Ahh, must've been me then." The deep voice of Sirius Black cut across Shelby's incessant chattering.

"Who is me? I don't see a me anywhere. There's only Sirius and we all know it can't be Sirius." Emilie snapped.

"Mica, Emilie, Shelby, what stupid, irritating and/or dangerous thing has Sirius done now?" asked the weary voice of Remus Lupin, resident werewolf. Of course, Remus didn't know that the Damsels (that's the girls, after Sirius and James' continual references to them as Damsels in Distress they just named themselves that.) Lily Evans, the spunky redhead in their dorm was a Damsel but she preferred studying to the pranks the other girls pulled and then blamed in the Marauders.

"'E interrupted our conversation." Emilie replied in response to Remus' question, only having a slight problem quelling her natural born French accent. Remus smiled at her and she smiled shyly back.

"Umm, guys?" Mica interrupted, "the trains gonna leave in a few minutes." They hurried onto the train, Emilie pausing only to whisper into Mica's ear,

"Tonight…. We finish tonight."

**OOOOOH CLIFFY! Ha I know I'm evil. TADA!! This chapter is dedicated to My friends Steak (not real name) and Margarita (not real name)the wallaby on steroids is a joke between us.**


	2. Chapter 2

No Longer Damsels In Distress

No Longer Damsels In Distress

**Tonight… Not really**

**Hello People! Sorry about this chapter, I wrote it really late and I was mad at a guy, hence what happens. Well, this chapter is pretty much pointless but it was really fun to write. On to important legal stuff:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter even though I wish I did.**

**X--Feast--X--Gryffindor Table--X**

"Okay, I lied." Popped out randomly from Emilie's mouth.

"Hmm?" came Shelby's absentminded response, "Doesn't James look cuter than ever this year?"

"WHAT!?" shrieked Emilie and Lily.

"What?" came Mica's distinctly quieter reply.

"James looks cuter than ever this year," Shelby chirped, "All though, all the Marauders besides Peter look really hot this year." She mused. Mica, Lily and Emilie promptly spit out their food, or in Lily's case, pumpkin juice in exchange for staring at Shelby with expressions of shock mixed with thoughtfulness.

"You know, she has a point." Emilie spoke thoughtfully. "They _have _gotten hotter." Lily and Mica stared at her, as if she had grown an extra head, which, incidentally, she had due to the fact the Marauders had just sent a jinx toward her. Emilie and Mica glared at the boys while Lily changed Emilie's head back to normal, and Shelby continued to chatter away, unaware that nobody was listening to her.

As one, Emilie and Mica turned to Lily and asked,

"Would you care to join us in a full out Damsel Prank against the Marauders?" Lily cracked and evil grin.

"Definitely." Came the response.

**X--Girls Dorms--X--Midnight--X**

"Okay," said Lily, taking over, "Girls clothes, specially done hair, make-up, and we decided no love songs to Sniv- I mean Snape. Am I missing anything?"

"Nope!" Chorused the other girls.

"Darn it!" Mica exploded, five minutes later.

"WHAT!?" Emilie yelled.

"We forgot training." She explained.

"We'll do it tomorrow in the RoR. Now stop talking, the boys are listening in." Lily's matter-of-fact voice spoke.

**X--Boys Dorms--X--twelve oh five--X**

"We'll do it tomorrow in the RoR. Now stop talking, the boys are listening in." It was Lily.

"Do _what _in the RoR?!" James exploded.

"The question is, what _is _the RoR." Remus stated.

"And how'd they know we were listening?" Sirius shouted.

"SHUT UP!" roared the rest of the Marauders.

"Anyway, they were talking about us during the feast." James said, changing the topic.

"Really?! HOW?!" Sirius was jumping up and down.

"Shelby was talking about how cute we are and Emilie was saying we are hot." Remus spoke tiredly from behind a book.

"Now that you have dissected our conversation, Shut up!" Lily was speaking. She, Emilie and Mica were standing in the doorway to the boys dorms. And they were glaring, Mica at Sirius, Lily at James and Emilie at Remus.

"What did we say about you?" Mica hissed, right in Sirius' face.

"You were talking about how hot we ar- OW!" Mica had slapped him, hard.

"Wrong answer sweetie, try again." Emilie spoke in a so-sweet-it's-obviously-fake voice. "What were we talking about?" This time James answered,

"You were talking about how cute we.." Lily's hand cute him off in the form of a slap.

"Wrong again." Lily taunted, "Remus, your turn, they say third times the charm. What were we talking about?"

"Umm, Nothing?" Remus tried.

"Give the man a prize!" Mica roared sarcastically. Emilie swooped down and kissed Remus.

"Whaa? I don't.. Huh?" Remus stuttered.

"We decided that each girl would pick a guy. If the guy got the answer to our question wrong, he got slapped. If he got it right.." Emilie trailed off.

"He got kissed." Mica supplied.

"Awww. You mean that if I had said 'nothing' my Lily-flower would have had to kiss me?" James moaned. Lily smacked him.

"You're lucky," Emilie told Remus, "I have a really strong slap."

"I doubt it." Sirius spoke. WHAM! Emilie's hand connected with his face, leaving a bright red mark.

"I was wrong." He groaned.

**Okay, like I said, I don't like this chapter very much but it was really fun to write. Okay, now please review and tell me how sucky this chapter is. Sorry the characters are out of character, they'll be more in-character next chappie. Well bye bye**

** Twinfeathers**


	3. Chapter 3

No Longer Damsels In Distress

No Longer Damsels In Distress

_**The Prank**_

**Bonjour and the like! This chappie is dedicated to my unofficial twin since fourth grade during a Harry Potter play; Fred (I was George obviously) So…. this will break my heart, (now imagine that sentence dripping with sarcasm)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did Ron wouldn't be there. (I hate Ron, he seems pointless. No offence meant to any people who actually like Ron) But anywho, I present to you,**

**Chapter 3!**

X--Morning--X--Great Hall--X--Breakfast--X

"MY HAIR!!" The Damsels looked at each other and simultaneously burst out laughing. Sirius had stormed into the hall, his new-and-improved black, waist-length hair with red highlights, swinging. He stumbled, probably due to the fact that he was wearing high heels and a mini-skirt. James tottered towards them, ungainly in platform boots, his pixie-cut hair falling haphazardly into his eyes. Remus followed behind James and Sirius, roaring with laughter, Peter following uncertainly behind.

"That was brilliant!" Remus whispered into Emilie's ear, causing her to flush and duck her head before passing his praise onto Mica, Lily and Shelby. As one all the girls raised their wands over their heads and gave them a little twirl. A crystal mirror burst out of Mica's wand. An apple with one lone bite out of it burst out of Lily's wand and Emilie caused a sparkling tiara, much like Ravenclaw's diadem, to fly out while Shelby's conjured a blood red rose.

The objects flew into their owners hands as the girls did a standard Damsel In Distress pose, Mica fixing her hair while gazing in her mirror, Emilie, placing her tiara on her head and pretending to swoon, Shelby buried her nose deep in her rose while covering her face with her hair, and Lily, taking another bite out of her apple while sitting daintily at the other girls feet. All the Damsels looked at the other girls, giggled, then they threw their objects in the air. They pointed their wands together and four different jets of light burst out, blending together, swirling, over the heads of Sirius and James, creating a replica of the Northern Lights, surrounding them and obscuring them from view.

When the mist was gone James and Sirius were back to normal, although they were glaring at the Damsels, who were cracking up with the rest of the hall.

"You did that?" Sirius spluttered.

"Yup!" Mica quipped cheerfully.

"But.. How?" James asked.

"Wow, that one's gonna be really hard to answer." Emilie replied sarcastically.

"How?" Peter asked.

"MAGIC!" Lily, James, Sirius, Mica, Emilie, Remus, and Shelby yelled.

"Remember these?" Shelby asked, waving her wand absentmindedly, send her pink jet of light from the Northern Lights spell into the air.

"You idiot!" Lily, Mica and Emilie yelped as their lights appeared, red for Lily, green for Mica and light blue for Emilie. The colors merged above Peter's head, swirled ominously, then separated, dissolving.

"Miss Evans, Song, Grey, and Anderson. What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall had descended from the Head table.

"Nothing Professor." Mica spoke quickly.

"Be quiet Miss Song."

"Nothing is going on, Professor." Shelby whispered.

"Be _quiet _Miss Anderson. Miss Evans, Grey, _what _is going on?" McGonagall snapped.

"Nothing Professor." Lily and Emilie chimed.

"Alright, now get to class." Professor McGonagall said with a small smile.

"But Professor, there's still fifteen minutes until class starts." James protested.

"Class!" She barked, and they all hastily obeyed.

X--First Class--X--Remus and Emilie--X

"That prank was brilliant! I haven't seen anybody pull a prank on James and Sirius that was that funny." Remus praised.

"Thanks." Unwanted, Emilie flushed.

"So, how did you do it?" Remus asked.

"Magic." Emilie grinned and waved her wand around, much like Shelby did earlier. Remus let out a bark-like laugh, then quickly covered his mouth to stifle any remaining laughter.

"What's that about?" Emilie asked incredulously.

"I don't really like my laugh." He said sheepishly.

"It's cute." The words had slipped out before she realized she said them. "I like your laugh." She continued.

"Thanks." He met her eyes then looked away, both of them blushing profusely, Emilie giggling like mad.

X--First Class--X--Mica and Sirius--X

"So, how'd you do it?" the annoying voice of Sirius Black asked.

"We told you, magic." Came Mica's tired reply.

"Which spell?"

"One of them."

"Can you teach me?" here came the irritating voice again.

"Yes."

"Why no- hey, you said yes, when?"

"Never."

"But you just said you would."

"No I said I _can, _there's a difference."

"Will you?"

"Will I what?" this was getting to be fun.

"Teach me."

"Teach you what?"

"Will you teach me to do the Northern Lights Spell!?" Sirius was shouting.

"No." came the calm and simple reply.

"Why not?" Augh, he's sooo annoying.

"Damsel secret."

"That's not fair." He was whining now.

"Yes it is." Came the determined reply.

"No it's not. We don't keep secrets from you!" that liar.

"Oh really?" Mica's usually warm eyes had darkened, always a danger sign, and she was whispering, "What about Remus' "Furry Little Problem", what about the fact you are all illegal animagi, that's not a secret you kept from us, you filthy hypocrite." She smacked him over the head then stalked off.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked Peter, rubbing his head.

"Dunno." Came Peter's timid response.

"Girls are all mental." Sirius spoke with the air of someone discovering something great. The seventeen girls in Sirius' class all stood up, walked by and smacked him over the head.

"Hey!" came his indignant response.

"Girls are _not _mental!" all the girls shouted, then stalked off.

"Mental." He breathed.

"NOT!"

X--First Class--X--Lily and James--X

"That was really cool; how did you do it?" It was James.

"Magic." Giving this answer over and over was getting tiring.

"What spell." 'I wish he'd just shut up.' Thought Lily.

"The spell we used." Was what she said instead.

"Tell me which…" but Lily had tuned out, she had a plan to shut them up.

"Bye Potter!" She yelled over her shoulder as the bell rang.

X--Lunch--X--The Great Hall--X--Damsels--X

"Hey guys!" Lily chirped as she sat down.

"Why are you so happy?" Mica asked grumpily.

"Yeah, the Marauders have been bothering us all day about the Aurora spell and I'm getting tired of it." Emilie added.

"I'm happy because I have a plan to get them to shut up." The girls leaned forward,

"SPILL!" Emilie and Mica shouted.

"Well, whenever they start asking about the spell, just kiss them, they'll be so shocked they'll just shut up." Lily said quickly.

"You know," Mica said slowly, mulling it over, "You're the one who's going to have to kiss James, right? I mean, any other girl and he'll start shouting."

"Same with you and Sirius." Emilie said.

"WHAT!?" Mica shouted.

" Come on, anyone with eyes can tell he's pining over you." Lily stated plainly.

"By the way Shelby, I have dibs on _not _kissing Peter." Emilie said.

"That means you have to kiss Remus." Mica pointed out. Emilie flushed, grinned and ducked her head.

"You like him!" Mica yelled while Lily giggled, none of them seeing the Marauders coming in.

X--Great Hall--X--Lunch--X--Marauders--X

"You like him!" Mica yells while Lily giggles.

"Oh my gosh, Emilie, you like him!" she continues. Emilie looked towards the door and I think she saw us.

"Guys, shut up. The Marauders are over there." Emilie spoke but the other girls ignored her.

"I can't believe you like…"

"SHUT UP!" Emilie roared, cutting off Mica.

"How rude." Mica sniffs.

"The Marauders are here!" Shelby half spoke, half sang.

"Who do you like?" Sirius asked Emilie.

"You." She retorted sarcastically.

"Okay James, bring out the lists." Remus started cracking up, Sirius thought Emilie was being, well, serious.

"You have a list? Of what?" Mica asked.

"Of girls who told him they liked/loved him. Now Sirius, add Emilie to the lists." James said.

"You idiots, I was being sarcastic." Emilie managed to chock out between giggles.

"Oh, okay." Sirius said, putting his list away. "Now I have some questions for you. How'd you do that spell?" Lily pinched Mica who took a deep breath, stepped forward, and kissed Sirius, who blinked, then kissed her back. The girls were all giggling.

"So, how _did _you do that spell?" It was James. By now Remus had figured out what was going on. Emilie and Shelby were pushing Lily forward, as Mica was to umm, _preoccupied _kissing Sirius.

"Well? How'd you do that.." But he was cut off, due to the fact that Lily had grabbed James' tie, yanked it towards her, and their lips had met.

"We used magic, that's how we did it." Mica had unstuck her lips from Sirius'. The Marauders looked at Remus expectantly, it was his turn to ask about the spell.

"Which spell did you use?" He asked nervously. Lily, Mica and Shelby were giggling like mad, or, more precisely, like the James Potter and Sirius Black Fan Club.

"Shut up." Emilie snapped at the other girls before turning her attention back to Remus. She then placed a hand on either side of his face, pulled it towards her, and kissed him, softly and smoothly. To Emilie's shock, Remus snaked his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. She took this as a cue to move her hands from his face to around his neck. The rest of the Marauders looked on in shock as Emilie and Remus kissed while the other Damsels exchanged smug looks.

"Told you this would get them together." Mica whispered to Lily.

**So, my longest chapter yet. Sorry if it was too mushy. If you can't tell, I find Emilie easier to write because I based her off of me. Anyway, this is my last chapter that I've fully written, but I'm almost done with chapter four. Can you believe this chapter was six pages on word and eight pages hand written? My handwriting is extremely messy. By the way I now have an awesome job that I love but unfortunately it gives me less time to write this fluff junk (Don't you just love my labels for my work?) anyway, that's all for now so,**

**BYE BYE!**

**Twinfeathers **


	4. Chapter 4

No Longer Damsels In Distress

No Longer Damsels In Distress

**Hey it's me again! Sorry I took so long to update but I was really busy. This chapter is dedicated to my older sister 'cause I finished this on her birthday.**

Chapter Four, Tonight….Again

X--Common Room--X--Late at night--X

"Well, I'm going to bed." Mica said as she de-tangled herself from Sirius.

"See you in the morning." Lily followed her. Emilie was the only Damsel left in the common room, Shelby had gone to bed earlier. She swooped down and gave Remus a quick kiss on the cheek before whispering,

"Stay safe tonight."

"What?" Remus asked, puzzled.

"Full moon." Emilie breathed, pointing at the window. Remus looked at her with dawning understanding. She returned to normal tones.

"Well, goodnight!" She called cheerfully. As soon as she disappeared James asked,

"What was that about?" Remus was packing up, but he looked towards James and answered,

"Full moon." Before leaving. Soon after, James, Sirius, and Peter headed towards the Whomping Willow (**a/n spelling?) **As soon as they had disappeared the Damsels left the common room, heading towards the Room of Requirement.

Almost caught by Filch and Mrs. Norris, ("can I kick her, please?") they reached the seventh floor corridor and the blank stretch of wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy trying to teach trolls to do ballet. After walking past the wall three times precisely, a mahogany door appeared, opening into a ginormous room, with lavender pillows lining the floor, and an entire sky blue wall covered in bookshelves. Not looking remotely surprised by the room, the Damsels entered.

An hour later they had brewed a potion, hopefully correctly. Pure white and semi-bubbly, it looked similar to marshmallow fluff.

"SOOO…., who's going first?" Lily asked, somewhat nervously. Mica rolled her eyes while Shelby just twitched.

"I'll do it." Emilie volunteered. "I have perfect confidence in your potions making ability, unless you screwed it up, in which case you suck and I have no confidence at all." The rest of the girls laughed and Emilie gave a nervous giggle as she accepted a miniscule cup of the potion from Lily.

"Bottoms up!" She said cheerfully before downing it in two gulps.

"Now say the incantation!" Lily cried. Emilie and Mica barely resisted the urge to roll their eyes before Emilie said the incantation.

"Transformus Animalius!" she shrieked. Emile's legs grew stronger and fangs erupted from her mouth as her face grew longer, dog-like, silver fur spreading across her body covering every inch of her. Her transformation complete, Emilie walked to the side of the room, a huge, shining, silver wolf.

Mica was next, bending over onto four legs, her eyes turning darker and rounder, canines elongating and sharpening. Golden fur rippled over her new and powerful, four-legged body. She trotted over next to Emilie, a striking silver wolf standing next to a dedicated golden retriever.

When Shelby took the potion, she was giggling extremely hard, slopping some of the potion on herself before she managed to down some of it. She began to shrink, her long legs bunching powerfully underneath her while her front teeth elongated. Soon Shelby was bouncing around as a hyper-active, golden, bunny rabbit.

Lily went last. None of the Damsels, save the Damsel in question, knew what Lily's animagi form would be, seeing as she had never shown them her patronus. She grew taller before bending down on four long, and elegant legs, which ended in clover hooves. Her face elongated as her eyes grew rounder and into a deep greeny-brown. As her transformation was complete Lily walked over to her friends as a wide-eyed doe.

"_James'l be happy." _Mica commented.

_"Why?" _Lily asked, confused.

_"He's a stag!" _Shelby giggled, or tried to.

_"By the way Mica, apparently you pine over Sirius too." _Emilie did a weird sort-of half-giggle thing.

_"Well, it seems that the only one of us who isn't mooning, oh shut up," _For as Lily said the word 'mooning' Shelby cracked up, _"As I was saying, the only one of us who isn't in love, with a Marauder, is Shelby. Isn't that odd?" _

_"You know" _Emilie spoke thoughtfully, completely ignoring what Lily just said, _"We can join Remus on full moons now.'_

_"Good point, but we'd better change back now."_ Mica said. And so, grudgingly, the Damsels changed back into human form."Well," said Lily, the voice of reason, "Bed now, we have class and visiting Remus to do tomorrow." And so, they left the Room of Requirement and snuck up to Gryffindor Tower before flopping on their four posters.

**And so, the end of chapter four. I have up to chapter six written in my messy handwriting in my notebook and they should be up in a few days, if they're not, feel free to send me a message complaining. I'm sorry if you find any grammatical or spelling mistakes in here or anything you don't get. If you find anything interesting or weird about this chapter, feel free to give me a yell, just push that weirdly colored button down there and review. Also, **_**JOIN THE DATK SIDE!! **_**We have cookies. (PS not Voldemort, the evil bunnies. See my profile for details.) **

**Bye Bye**

**Twinfeathers**


	5. Apology

Hello all those who read fanfiction and have clicked on this story!!! Due to my computer dying and wiping out everything, all my stories are now hidden somewhere deep in my hard drive and it will take me ages to find everything and that really super irritates me 'cause I had a load of chapters typed but I was unable to post due to lack of internet connection. Now I have the internet but no chapters. UUGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!! So to those who read this, I'm sorry but until I find my chapters all of my stories will be on hiatus. Ma fault. (My bad/ my fault in French.)

I'LL BE BACK AS SOON AS I CAN!!!

Love y'all,

Twinfeathers


End file.
